


Dedukce nebo urážka?

by Hanetka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Povídka napsaná pro Johnlock challenge na téma:Sherlock se nechá unést a povede se mu veřejně pronést obsáhlá dedukce mimo jiné i o Johnovi, která je ale bezmála kompletně špatně. Sherlock se zmýlil a nejen to, možná dokonce nesmiřitelně urazil svého jediného přítele. No a teď, jak z toho všeho ven?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vážené čtenářky, to byla tedy fuška. Najít něco, co by Johna, který Sherlockovy dedukce nekriticky obdivuje, urazilo, a dokonce nesmiřitelně, je skoro nemožné. A představa, že by se Sherlock totálně sekl v jakékoliv dedukci, ta mi taky pěkně zamotala hlavu. Doufám, že to bude vypadat alespoň trochu pravděpodobně. Přeji pěkné čtení.

„Zase jeden případ uzavřený,“ oddechl si Lestrade, když se za mrtvolou v černém vaku zabouchla dvířka vozu černých andělů. „Pitva nám to určitě jen potvrdí. Papírování vyřídím ráno, ono se to do zítřka nepodělá. Stejně to v pitevně dřív neudělají. Hej, bando, zajdeme na pivo?“ rozhlédl se kolem. „Johne, Sally?“

Když oba kývli, obrátil se ke zbytku výjezdovky. „Dobalte to tady a ráno že chci zprávu z forenzního. A my jdeme.“

Vykročili směrem k hlavní ulici, když si John všiml, že jdou jen oni tři. „Ty nejdeš?“ otočil se na Sherlocka.

„Mě nikdo nezval,“ zvedl nos jediný konzultující detektiv na světě. „Slyšel jsem Johne a Sally. Ne Sherlocku.“

„No neblázni, pojď taky. Nebýt tebe, tak by se s tím případem Lestrade mořil ještě bůhvíjak dlouho. Nikdo tě nezval, protože nejsou zvyklí, že bys něco takového přijal. Ale já vím, že s tebou může být i legrace,“ zadíval se mu John do očí a oba si vzpomněli na jeho rozlučku se svobodou.

„Dnes nebude,“ opáčil Sherlock a se sarkastickým úsměvem dodal: „Dám si pozor, aby mi do piva nikdo žádné panáky tajně nepřidával. Tehdy jsem ještě nevěděl, jak dokážeš být zákeřný.“

Nicméně spolu s Johnem vykročil za vzdalujícím se Lestradem s Donovanovou.

„Tak jak je zase v mládeneckým životě, Johne?“ zeptal se Greg, když na stůl přinesl první rundu půllitrů. „Máš štěstí, že ses měl kam vrátit – já po rozvodu neměl kam hlavu složit. První dobu jsem přespával po motelech a leckdy jsem byl radši, když mě v noci zavolali k případu…“

„No, já…“ začal rozpačitě John, ale Sally ho ani nenechala domluvit.

„Jakýpak štěstí? S naším magorem by nikdo jiný bydlet nevydržel. Není divu, že tam měl pořád volno,“ ušklíbla se a pozvedla svůj půllitr směrem k Sherlockovi. Ten neřekl nic, zato John se naježil. Už už se nadechoval, že Sally odešle do patřičných míst, ale pak si řekl, že Sherlock se umí bránit sám, pokud mu to bude stát za to. A ten ho nezklamal.

„Možná, že se mnou nikdo jiný bydlet nevydrží,“ protáhl s rozmyslem Sherlock, „a možná, že tam nikoho jiného ani nechci. Možná byste si mohla zamést před vlastím prahem, seržantko Donovanová, co? Vy přece bydlíte taky sama, nebo se pletu? Tedy pokud nepočítám občasné přespání jistých bývalých pracovníků z forenzního oddělení.“

„Jak… Co si to…“ zrudla Sally, ale Sherlock ji nenechal námitku dokončit a naklonil se k ní přes stůl.

„Pořád používá stejnou kolínskou. Je cítit až sem. Máš slabost pro zkrachovalé existence? No, on byl vlastně k ničemu vždycky, že?“

„No tak, nech toho,“ klidnil ho John. „Přišli jsme se odreagovat, ne hádat. Abych ti odpověděl, pokud mě tihle dva nechají,“ obrátil se na Grega a gestem mávl k Sally, která tiše pěnila jako přehřáté mléko na plotně, a Sherlockovi se samolibým úsměvem ve tváři. „Je to fajn, mít se kam vrátit, to je fakt. Ale zároveň je to jako obout si po letech kdysi vyšlapané boty. Jako by mi už tak úplně nepadly, chápeš?“

Sherlockovi zmizel úsměv a zamračil se. Jak to John myslel? On se v Baker Street nějak… necítí? Jak šlo o city a pocity, byl Sherlock vedle. Myslel si, že když se John vrátí, bude zase všechno jako dřív. Očividně se spletl a to se mu často nestávalo. A ani trochu se mu to nelíbilo.

„Ono se to usadí,“ usoudil dobromyslně Greg. „Každopádně je fajn tě mít zase u případů. Umíš otupit ostří a uhladit načechraná pírka, víš?“

„Ty jsi dnes samá metafora, Grahame,“ popíchl ho Sherlock. „Pokud má na tebe takový vliv to pivo, tak jen tak dál. Alkohol sice zabíjí mozkové buňky, kterých už ani tak nemáš nazbyt, ale zase z tebe možná bude básník, a to je taky něco.“

„Co to s tebou je?“ otočil se na něj teď už trochu rozzlobeně John. „Dobře víš, že Lestrade se jmenuje Greg. Jestli to děláš schválně, tak to vážně moc vtipný není.“

„Říkal jsem, že se mnou nebude zábava,“ zahučel Sherlock a raději k úlevě ostatních na nějaký čas zmlkl.

Rozhovor dál běžel i bez něj. Vzpomínalo se na staré případy, na ty, kterých se John zúčastnil, i na ty, kterých už ne – a zdálo se, že informace o tom, jak skvěle si Sherlock vedl, Johna vůbec nezajímají. Ani jednou se nezeptal na jeho podíl na vyšetřování. Kam se poděl ten jeho kdysi tak nadšený obdiv? No, vypadalo to, že ty staré boty mu už opravdu nejsou, zachmuřeně usoudil Sherlock.

Zadíval se na Johna a říkal si, že se opravdu nějak změnil. Dřív tak oblíbené příšerné svetry byly hudbou minulosti a pohodlné plandavé džíny taky. Dnes na sobě měl kalhoty tak dokonale padnoucí, že když se na místě činu sehnul k mrtvole, měl Sherlock problém dívat se jinam než na jeho pozadí. Košile nebyla károvaná, těch flanelek se taky úplně vzdal. Tahle byla jednobarevná, bleděmodrá a úžasně mu ladila k očím. A ta kožená bunda? Když ho v ní Sherlock viděl poprvé, musel si málem prstem zvednout spadlou bradu. John vypadal jinak. Mladší. Ráznější. Nebezpečně atraktivní. A k nakousnutí.

„Dojdu pro další rundu,“ zvedl se teď objekt jeho úvah ze židle, když vtom mu zapípal mobil, on pro něj sáhl do kapsy, podíval se na displej a zrudl. „Sakra…“

Rozhlédl se kolem stolu. „Omlouvám se, bando. Měl jsem na dnešek něco domluveného a skoro jsem na to zapomněl. Musím jít – ale bylo to fajn, zajdem si spolu na pivo zase jindy, dobře?“

Teď se Sherlock zamračil úplně a jazyk, který od Johnova napomenutí držel na uzdě, pustil znovu na volno. „Rád vidím, Johne, že se s návratem k mládeneckému životu vracíš i ke svým starým praktikám,“ procedil ironicky. „Zvyk je železná košile, že?“

„Cože?“ zadíval se na něj nechápavě John. „Jak to myslíš?“

„Ale no tak, Johne. Vážně to mám říkat nahlas? No dobře. Takže – za poslední měsíc sis koupil čtyři nové košile, dvoje džíny – dost těsné, řekl bych - a koženou bundu, kterou bych čekal spíš u někoho o polovinu mladšího. Kvůli někomu se strojíš. Změnil jsi kolínskou – a musím přiznat, že je to dobrá volba, je rozhodně příjemnější než značka toho Sallyina občasného nocležníka. Denně se holíš, takže se chceš líbit. Zapípá ti mobil, podíváš se na displej a zrudneš, zrovna jako teď. A dvakrát týdně někam mizíš a neřekneš kam. Člověk nemusí být zrovna génius, aby došel k závěru, že zase s někým randíš – a tentokrát ses ani nepochlubil s kým.  Možná se ani není čím chlubit – vzhledem ke tvému notoricky špatnému vkusu. Ani jeden z tvých vztahů nikam nevedl, a když uvážíme, koho sis vzal, raději by ses už o to ani neměl pokoušet. Tvůj výběr má sestupnou tendenci a horší partnerku, než byla Mary, těžko někde najdeš. Kdo je to tentokrát, možná někdo s lepší muškou, aby mě střelil spolehlivěji než ona?“

„Já… Ty… Jak sis…?“ John koktal jako opařený a nakonec jen zavrtěl hlavou. Otočil se a bez pozdravu odkráčel. Strnulý Lestrade jen valil oči, ale Sally slova našla.

„Ty idiote. Právě sis možná odehnal toho jediného člověka, který byl ochotný tě snášet. Do týhle chvíle. Pochybuju, že by to tak bylo i dál.“ Oba s Lestradem se zvedli, zaplatili a odešli.

A Sherlock tam zůstal sám a jen zíral do nedopitého půllitru.

***

Když se vrátil do Baker Street, byt byl prázdný. Jasně, John je na tom svém rande. No, on tu taky sedět nebude – ještě by to vypadalo, jako že na něj čeká. Jako nějaká žárlivá manželka. Má svoji hrdost. Uchýlil se do své ložnice, na chvíli vytáhl housle, ale všechny melodie mu připadaly podivně prázdné. Jako tenhle byt. Vytáhl novou publikaci o účincích těžkých kovů na lidský organismus, ale nedokázal se pořádně začíst. Pořád jedním uchem poslouchal, kdy uslyší Johnovy kroky na schodech, a hlavou se mu honily chmurné úvahy.

Najednou zalitoval, že nedokázal v té hospodě mlčet. Jenže John takhle mizel opravdu celý ten měsíc, co se vrátil bydlet do Baker Street, opravdu si nakoupil to oblečení, opravdu se holil častěji než dřív a voněl, až se z toho Sherlockovi zvedal tlak. A tentokrát se mu nesvěřil, nepochlubil a Sherlock… žárlil, tak strašně žárlil a hrozně se bál, že Johna zase ztratí, sotva ho dostal zpátky. I když věděl, že ho nikdy nebude mít tak, jak by chtěl, měl ho alespoň doma, na dosah, mohl s ním mluvit, mohl ho vídat, dnes a denně. Mohl s ním i jen tak mlčet, a to mu tak strašně chybělo, chybělo mu to už tři roky – nejdřív ty dva, co byl pryč, a ten rok, co se vrátil, už byl John s Mary a Sherlock zůstal sám. Byl šťastný, že mu může nabídnout zase společnou střechu nad hlavou, že bude zase všechno při starém, tak proč se s tím nedokázal spokojit?

Protože už mu to nestačilo. Chtěl víc a bolelo ho, že od Johna víc čekat nemůže.

Jeho návratu se dočkal až pozdě v noci. Zřejmě se to rande vyvíjelo nadějně – ale ještě ne natolik, aby u té ženské zůstal na celou noc. Podivně se mu ulevilo, zaklapl knihu a zavřel víčka. Zítra bude všecko zase v pořádku, jako vždycky. John už si od něj vyslechl ledacos a nikdy se nezlobil dlouho. Úleva jako by s sebou přinesla i únavu a Sherlock usnul jako špalek.

***

Jenže druhý den všecko v pořádku nebylo. John vstal kupodivu o hodně dřív než Sherlock, na pozdrav jen úsečně odpověděl „dobré ráno“, a než se Sherlock stačil vzpamatovat, zmizel zase nahoře ve své ložnici. Čaj nikde, snídaně žádná. Sherlock sice vždycky ty toasty jedl jen z donucení, ale aby je John nenachystal, to se nestalo od chvíle, kdy se přistěhoval zpátky, ani jednou jedinkrát.

Vypadalo to, že tentokrát se mu Johna opravdu podařilo urazit tak, že bude potřebovat mnohem delší čas, než ho to přejde.

Sherlock se rozhodl dát mu trochu prostoru, oblékl se a taky vyrazil ven. Zajde do Bart's za Molly, třeba pro něj bude mít něco zajímavého. A na nějaké jídlo se staví cestou. Stejně nemá moc hlad… a vlastně ani chuť. Johnova nevšímavost ho mrzela, až se sám sobě divil. Snad to trucování Johna přejde, než se vrátí.

Jenže když odpoledne dorazil domů, čekalo ho nemilé překvapení. Byt byl prázdný jako kukaččí hnízdo, John nikde, jen uprostřed stolu stál o baňku s kyselinou chlorovodíkovou opřený nějaký dopis. V Sherlockovi hrklo. Celkem neochotně vzal obálku, otevřel ji a vytáhl jednoduchý list papíru.

_Sherlocku,_

_mám za to, že Tě tenhle dopis vzhledem k Tvým schopnostem dedukce ani nepřekvapí. Přesto ho píšu, abych Tě seznámil se zřejmým faktem – odcházím. Ujasnil jsem si, že si v životě potřebuju najít kromě jiného znovu pevné místo a svou poněkud pošramocenou sebeúctu, a k tomu potřebuju respekt a podporu okolí, které, jak jsem si včera ozřejmil, tady nikdy nenajdu._

_Omlouvám se, že to činím dopisem, a ne osobně, ale bude to tak lepší. Náš rozhovor by se nejspíš zvrhl v hádku a k té nemám potřebnou energii ani chuť._

_Nájemné je zaplacené na celý příští měsíc dopředu, s paní Hudsonovou jsem se už rozloučil a ta můj postoj pochopila._

_Přeji Ti v dalším životě jen všechno nejlepší._

_Sbohem, John._

Ne. NE! To není pravda. John neodešel. Nemohl! To přece… Sherlockovi vypadl dopis z ruky na zem. Rozhlédl se, pak najednou vystartoval jako raketa po schodech nahoru a rozrazil dveře Johnovy ložnice. Postel ustlaná jako na vojně, deka bez jediného záhybu, polštáře vyrovnané v zákrytu roh na roh. Jako exponát na výstavě nábytku. Jako by v ní nikdy nikdo nespal.

Trhnutím otevřel dveře skříně – prázdná, viselo v ní jen pár ramínek. Vyškubl jednu po druhé zásuvky prádelníku – nic, nic, ani zapomenutá ponožka.

Sherlock se v šoku zhroutil na Johnovu postel – poprvé v životě – a zabořil hlavu do dlaní.

Tohle byl vážně nečekaný obrat.

***

 „Molly? Molly, to jsem já, Sherlock. Nevíš, kde je John? Tobě se určitě svěřil. Počkej, jak to myslíš, že bys mi to neřekla, ani kdybys to věděla? A komu jinému bys to měla říct? Molly, prosím. _Prosím._ Určitě se ti zmínil. Musel. Jo, vím, že mě jsi tehdy taky neprozradila, ani Johnovi, ale to je přece něco jiného… Jak to, že není? Nezavěšuj. Molly, nezavěšuj! Molly!“

Sherlock rozčileně napřáhl ruku s mobilem, že s ním mrskne o zeď, ale v poslední chvíli se zarazil. Nemůže si jít zase kupovat nový. Už rozbil dva – po rozhovoru s Gregem a hádce s Donovanovou. Ano, tak hluboko klesl – doprošoval se seržantky Donovanové.

Už měsíc se marně snažil Johna najít a měsíc narážel na kamennou zeď. John mu na esemesky neodpovídal, na volání nebral telefon a od druhého dne po jeho odchodu se jeho číslo hlásilo jako zrušené. Zřejmě si pořídil nový telefon.

Sherlock měl zpočátku tak trochu uražené ego a po prvních pokusech Johna kontaktovat toho nechal. Vždyť John se neměl proč urážet, nebo ano? Vždyť Sherlock neřekl nic než pravdu. Říkal ji vždycky a John nikdy nešetřil obdivem, a třebaže se nejednou otřel i o něj, ani jednou mu to neměl za zlé. Tak proč teď ano? Však ono ho to přejde a vrátí se. Určitě.

Utěšovat se touhle nadějí mu vydrželo sotva týden a místo ní nastoupila netrpělivost, pak stesk, zklamání a beznaděj. John mu chyběl. Strašně. Na každém kroku se po něm ohlížel a za jeho levým ramenem nikdo nepoklusával, aby stačil jeho dlouhým krokům. U každého případu zvedl hlavu od oběti, aby se Johna na něco zeptal, ale ten tam nestál, aby mu nabídl sice chybné, ale tolik podnětné teorie. Nakonec začal Lestrada i odmítat, protože stejně místo na případ myslel na to, kam se John asi poděl. Nikdo mu nenabízel čaj. Nikdo ho nenutil jíst. Nikdo mu nevyčítal dopité mléko a nepořádek v kuchyni. Nikdo na něj v noci nebušil do podlahy, aby nechal hraní na housle a dovolil mu spát, protože má ráno službu na klinice. Nikdo se na něj neusmíval. Doma bylo ticho, smutno a zima, i když topení hřálo naplno.

Nakonec to bylo tak k nevydržení, že se Sherlock pevně odhodlal se Johnovi omluvit, třebaže mu nebylo jasné, za co. Udělá cokoliv, jen aby se John vrátil zpátky. Smíří se i s těmi ženskými, jestli je John tak nutně potřebuje k životu. Najde ho a nějak to urovná a zase bude všechno jako dřív.

Jenže to nebylo tak lehké, jak si myslel. Paní Hudsonová neměla ponětí, kam se John poděl, a na Sherlockovy otázky jen útrpně vzdychala a vrtěla hlavou. John přestal psát na blog a změnil si nejspíš i mailovou adresu. Starou schránku zrušil. Na klinice si prý vzal dlouhodobou dovolenou, a kam odjel, nikomu neřekl. Žádný z Sherlockových kontaktů ze sítě bezdomovců ho ani koutkem oka nezahlédl. (Koneckonců, na tom nebylo ani nic divného, protože při velikosti Londýna se jeden člověk v takovém mraveništi snadno ztratí.) Pokud dal John někomu nové telefonní číslo, všichni to Sherlockovi zapřeli – nebo ho opravdu nikomu nedal. Harry Sherlockovi práskla telefonem, a když to zkusil podruhé, vyhrožovala mu fyzickým násilím, jestli jí nedá pokoj.

Už mu zbývalo jen jediné. Mycroft.

Sice se mu do toho ani trochu nechtělo, ale jednoho krásného dne po měsíční bezúspěšné snaze Johna vypátrat se Sherlock objevil v recepci klubu Diogenes, odkud ho zřízenec v livreji promptně doprovodil přímo do Mycroftova soukromého salónku.

„Ale to jsou k nám hosti, bratříčku,“ uvítal ho nechutně rozjařený hlas jeho bratra. „Copak tě za mnou přivádí?“

„Myslím, že to víš. Hledám Johna,“ kousl do kyselého jablka Sherlock.

Mycroft, pohodlně usazený v rudém plyšovém ušáku, sepnul ruce pod nosem do stříšky. Dokud to teď Sherlock neviděl v tak jasné karikatuře vlastního oblíbeného gesta, nikdy ho nenapadlo, jak hloupě to vypadá. Jako by si Mycroft potřeboval ten svůj všetečný nos o něco opřít, aby mu neupadl.

„Hmmm. Už se ke mně doneslo, že se ti zaběhl mazlíček. A nejlepší detektiv konzultant z Londýna ho nedokáže najít?“

„Zaběhl se mi mazlíček? Mycrofte, kam chodíš na ty výrazy? John není žádný pes, je to člověk a můj přítel a já…“

„Podívejme. Takže ty si uvědomuješ, že je to člověk? Tak proč ses k němu jako k takovému nechoval, milý bratře? Polámal sis hračku a teď fňukáš, že ji chceš zpátky?“ zadíval se Mycroft na Sherlocka s despektem. „Varoval jsem tě už po tom případu v Baskerville, aby sis nezahrával. City nejsou výhoda. Neumíme s nimi zacházet, ty ani já, Sherlocku, zřejmě daň za vyšší inteligenci, myslím. Každopádně, když někomu daruješ svoje srdce, vystavuješ se nebezpečí, že ti ho zlomí. Měl sis dát pozor.“

„Já jsem nikomu srdce nedaroval,“ bránil se Sherlock.

„Ne? Pověz, bratře, chybí ti John? Stýská se ti po něm? Máš pocit, že bez něj je svět pustý a tmavý a že už nikdy nevysvitne slunce? Myslíš na něj víc než na cokoliv jiného? Dokonce ani případy už tě nebaví řešit, jak jsem slyšel. Co jiného by tě asi přivedlo do takového stavu?“

Sherlock neodpověděl. Zbledl jako stěna a bezvládně se se sklopenou hlavou sesul do křesla naproti Mycroftovi, jako by ho náhle nedokázaly unést nohy. Zděšeně si uvědomil, že Mycroft má nejspíš pravdu – ta touha mít Johna jen pro sebe, jeho nechuť k Mary a zášť k ostatním Johnovým ‚slečnám‘, to opravdu nemohlo mít jinou příčinu! Vždyť to, co předvedl v té hospodě, nevyprovokovalo nic jiného než klasický záchvat žárlivosti. Když konečně zvedl zrak ke svému bratrovi, jeho výraz mluvil za vše. Hromádka neštěstí v dlouhém černém kabátě a s čupřinou černých kudrn.

„Co budu dělat?“ zeptal se zoufale a tentokrát Mycrofta ani nenapadlo se mu posmívat.

„Budeš muset být upřímný, bratře.“ A podal mu přeložený lístek papíru.

***

John vyšel ze dveří svého maličkého podkrovního bytu nedaleko Camden Street a seběhl po schodišti do přízemí. Zase zapomněl koupit mléko! A tady neměl na koho svádět, že mu ho vypil. Otevřel hlavní vchod domu, vyběhl na ulici a zamířil za roh směrem ke Camden Market. Ale daleko se nedostal.

„Johne!“ ozvalo se zpoza něj a John zůstal stát jako přimražený. Pomalu se otočil. Známá vysoká štíhlá postava v dlouhém kabátě, známá černá hříva kudrnatých vlasů, známá šála a známé oči neurčité barvy. Ale ten výraz v nich známý nebyl. Zkroušený, prosebný, a dokonce… nejistý?

„Co tu chceš?“

„Jen si s tebou promluvit, Johne.“

„Já nemám o čem, Sherlocku. Už ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou John.

„Prosím, Johne.“ Znělo to jako Slituj se, Pane. A ten tón – Johna napadlo, že už chybí jen pateticky sepjaté ruce. Zadíval se na Sherlockovu vyhublou postavu – ten člověk zase nejí, blesklo mu hlavou – a zastyděl se za sebe. Stává se z něj stejný cynik, jako je Sherlock?

Pokrčil rameny a kývl bradou směrem k Regent’s Parku. Vykročil, ruce v kapsách, a Sherlock si pospíšil za ním. V duchu si nadával. John byl celou tu dobu takový kousek od Baker Street? Stačilo jen přeběhnout park a pár ulic… Kdyby to byl věděl, tak by – co třeba? Co by udělal? Vlastně ani nevěděl, co udělá teď.

John se nezastavil, dokud nedošli k jezírku s volavkami a malým vodopádem. Stranou pod keři stála lavička, omšelá a ošoupaná, jakoby zapomenutá a léta nenatřená. Když se na ni John s rukama v kapsách usadil a zahleděl se na vodu, Sherlock se váhavě posadil taky – jen ruce nestrčil do kapes, nervózně je sevřel mezi koleny. A mlčel. Najednou nevěděl, jak začít.

Když už to ticho trvalo tak dlouho a zhoustlo natolik, že by se dalo krájet, oba se nadechli.

„Johne -“

„Sherlocku,“ ozvalo se současně a John se mírně usmál. „Ty první. Chtěl jsi mluvit, tak mluv. Jen doufám, že to nebude něco takového, jako v té hospodě.“

„Za to se omlouvám,“ vyhrkl Sherlock rychle. „Neměl jsem žádné právo to říkat – s kým chodíš na schůzky, to je tvoje věc a já do toho nemám co mluvit.“

„Vida,“ podivil se John. „Že bys po letech konečně pochopil, co je to společenský takt?“

„To ani ne,“ přiznal upřímně Sherlock. „Ale tím, co jsem řekl, jsem tě vyhnal z Baker Street, a toho hluboce lituji. Chybíš mi, Johne. Chybíš mi na každém kroku a chci tě zpátky. Vrať se domů.“

„Proč? Aby bylo zase všechno při starém? Jenže, Sherlocku, s tím já se už nespokojím. Ani nemůžu.“

Sherlock se odmlčel. Jemu, jindy tak výřečnému, najednou chyběla slova, kterými by přiznal, že mu už dávno nestačí stav věcí ‚při starém‘, že by chtěl víc… všeho, a hlavně Johna. Johna ze všeho nejvíc a nemuset se o něj s nikým dělit, s žádnou Mary, Sarah nebo Jane. Označkovat si ho rty, zuby i celým tělem, aby z něj „můj“ čišelo na všecky strany a nikdo mu ho už nikdy nevzal.

John jako by taky těžce hledal slova, ale odvaha bývalému vojákovi nikdy nechyběla, a tak to byl on, kdo promluvil tentokrát.

„Nešel jsem na rande. Tehdy z té hospody. Nebyl jsem na žádné schůzce už od chvíle, co jsem se oženil. Ta tvoje slavná dedukce byla celá kompletně a úplně špatně, Sherlocku. Měl jsem domluvenou schůzku s terapeutkou, jako každou středu a pátek už od rozvodu s Mary.“

„Vrátily se ti noční můry?“ vytřeštil oči Sherlock. „Ale nic jsi neříkal…“

„Nevrátily se mi noční můry. A nic jsem neříkal, protože jsem se… já nevím, asi styděl, nebo co. A taky jsem se bál, že když něco řeknu, všechno to zkazím a budu muset z Baker Street odejít. Ironie, co? Neřekl jsem nic, a dopadlo to stejně. Takže teď už je to jedno, ne? Víc už se nic pokazit nedá.“

John upřel pohled zpátky na jezírko, jako by sledovat zmateného Sherlocka, který poprvé v životě absolutně nechápal situaci, bylo nad jeho síly. Odkašlal si a pokračoval.

„Jo, mezi mnou a Mary to skončilo a ne zrovna hezky, v tom jsi měl pravdu. Když se ukázalo, že celé to její těhotenství bylo falešné, a sečetlo se to s tím, co jsem věděl – nebo spíš nevěděl – o její minulosti, už jsem jí nedokázal věřit. Jenže to nebyl jediný důvod. Postupně jsem si začal uvědomovat, že celou tu dobu, navzdory všemu, co se událo, navzdory těm dvěma letům, kdy jsem do Baker Street po tom tvým skoku ze střechy nedokázal strčit ani nos, navzdory tomu, že jsem žil s Mary - kdykoliv jsem řekl ‚domov‘, první, co mi naskočilo, byla ta dvě naše křesla u krbu, kuchyň plná tvých chemických sarapatiček a lidské ostatky v lednici, ve které chybí mléko.“

Sherlock pořád ještě nepobíral, co se mu tu John vlastně snaží říct. Že považoval Baker Street za domov? No to bylo přece v pořádku, ne? Tak proč z ní utekl?

„Nejsem gay.“

Tohle prohlášení přitáhlo Sherlockovu pozornost zase zpátky a tajně si vzdychl. To přece ví.

„Nikdy se mi nelíbili chlapi,“ pokračoval John, „nikdy mě ani nenapadlo, že by mě mohl přitahovat nějaký muž. Jsem stoprocentní kovaný heterosexuál. To jsem byl alespoň přesvědčený, dokud… dokud jsem nepotkal tebe. A Mary, nevím jak, to poznala. Věděla to, Sherlocku, utahovala si ze mě kvůli tomu, ještě než jsme se vzali, a když to mezi námi začalo haprovat, dávala mi to pěkně sežrat. Nic chlapa neponíží víc, než zpochybnit jeho mužnost. No, zkrátka a dobře, na tu terapii jsem začal chodit hlavně proto, abych se v polovině svého života pokusil vyrovnat s poznáním, že zjevně nejsem tak stoprocentní hetero, jak jsem si vždycky myslel. A že ten domov pro mě nebyla Baker Street, ale…“ Nedokončil větu, najednou měl tak sevřený krk, že to poslední slovo nedokázal procpat přiškrcenými hlasivkami.

Já, uvědomil si Sherlock a najednou jako by mu z ramen spadl balvan. Byl jsem to já. Já pro Johna znamenám domov, jako on znamená to samé pro mě. Napřáhl ruku. „Vrať se domů, Johne.“

„Domů?“ zvedl hlavu John, aby se ujistil, že myslí oba na totéž, a našel usmívající se oči plné naděje.

„Domů,“ kývl Sherlock. „Domů nebo ke mně, nazvi to, jak chceš. Mycroft mi řekl, že musím být upřímný, abych tě dostal zpátky. Tak to zkusím. Omlouvám se, Johne, že jsem tě žárlivostí slepý urazil, omlouvám se, že jsem nepoznal dřív, co cítím, omlouvám se, že jsem tě vyhnal, když jsi mě potřeboval. Rád bych řekl, že už to nikdy neudělám, ale víš, jaký jsem. Budu s tím potřebovat pomoct.“

Johnovi se během Sherlockovy řeči šířil obličejem šťastný úsměv, ale podanou ruku si prohlížel s trochou teď už předstírané nedůvěry.

„Pokoušet se vychovat sociopata, to by mohla být dost nebezpečná věc,“ poznamenal přemítavě.

Sherlock se zazubil. „A odkdy tě nebezpečí zastavilo?“

Vstal, ruku pořád napřaženou, a když ji John tentokrát přijal, vytáhl ho do stoje a strhl do náruče. Když od sebe po nějaké chvíli konečně dokázali odtrhnout rty, zavelel Sherlock: „Domů. A hned.“

Vzal Johna za ruku a táhl ho na druhou stranu Regent’s Parku, tam, kde na ně za jeho plotem čekala paní Hudsonová v 221B Baker Street.

K jezírku doléhaly už jen vzdalující se hlasy.

„Nemysli si, že mi teď budeš rozkazovat. Já jsem tu voják.“

„Ty jsi doktor, Johne. Ne kaprál.“

„Jsem vojenský doktor. Dokázal bych tě seřvat na tři doby, a to celé v latinském názvosloví.“

„Odkdy se na medicíně učí latinské nadávky?“

„Možná by ses divil…“

A pak už byli pryč.


End file.
